Watashitachi
by Misako Ishida
Summary: {TRADUÇÃO} Conjunto de Drabbles e One-shots... Diversas traduções... Diversos autores... Diversos casais.
1. Revista

**Revista**

By: Sirelo

Cruzou os braços numa tentativa de lhe chamar a atenção, mas... Poderiam aparecer extraterrestres, sequestrá-lo, fazer uma lavagem cerebral e devolvê-lo ao seu quarto que ela não notaria nada.

Estava com raiva. Sua indiferença, a forma na qual não o olhava e o fato de estar lendo uma _revista_ ao invés de devorar sua boca demonstravam isso claramente.

Sabe que tem que pedir desculpa, que tem que se humilhar e todas essas coisas estúpidas, mas... Seu orgulho não quer colaborar; ao mesmo tempo está tão perdidamente apaixonado que não duvidaria que fizesse isso. Seria capaz de abraçar suas pernas e beijar seus pés, tudo isso enquanto grita – suplica – que não o deixe.

É patético.

Yamato deita em sua cama e Sora continua sentada na cadeira da escrivaninha, com a revista, ignorando-o, privando-o de seus beijos, suas caricias, suas pernas, seu corpo, dela... Quer lhe dizer que é um estúpido, que o perdoe, que não voltará a fazer o que seja que tivesse feito, o que ela quisesse, mas se detêm.

Ainda não é tempo para a humilhação.

Ele também se utiliza da mesma técnica que ela e decide ignorá-la. Pega sua guitarra, toca alguns acordes, a deixa de lado; pega um caderno, escreve um pouco e logo o deixa de lado também. Não consegue se concentrar! Não quando Sora está sentada a poucos metros dele e pode fazer muitas coisas _mais_ interessantes que isso. Mas decide que o Yamato submisso e apaixonado tem que esperar um pouco mais.

Então se vira e decide dormir. Fecha os olhos e permite que sua mente fique relaxada, começa a ignorar tudo ao seu redor e se concentra em si mesmo; não sabe quanto tempo havia passado, horas ou minutos, mas se sentia bem. Escutou o ruído da cadeira, como a revista caía no chão e depois sentiu um peso sobre si.

É Sora, que acabou de perdoá-lo – ou algo assim.

Sorri de lado sabendo que seu orgulho havia ganhado a partida, Sora tem razões para ficar irritada com ele, razões que ele não lembra, mas que seguramente justificam a forma como ela se comportou.

Obviamente, a tensão não a deixou tranquila, suas caricias sob suas roupas lhe diziam. Mas qualquer que tenha sido o motivo para fazê-la se render tão facilmente ele agradece. Yamato vira lentamente para encará-la e também para beijá-la, que era o que queria fazer desde o começo. Mas ela fala primeiro:

- Ainda estou irritada com você. – lhe diz.

- Honestamente, importa? – ele lhe responde.

Sim, Sora que lhe dizer, mas apenas sorri. Porque também não lhe importa muito nesse momento. Não quando o alento de Yamato se encontra com o seu. Não quando a única coisa que quer é aproximá-lo ainda mais para que ele a beije de uma vez.

O beija, mesmo sabendo que depois se arrependerá por deixar Yamato ganhar tão facilmente, mas... Honestamente, importa?


	2. Pequena Travessa

**Pequena Travessa**

By: Atori

Sentado no banco do parque, um jovem loiro estava tão cansado que era possível notar em seu rosto. Seus braços caídos deixavam a clara imagem de alguém não teria vontade nem de discutir.

- Yamato-niisan, Yamato-niisan...

E ali estava o motivo de seu cansaço. Uma menina de cinco anos, fisicamente idêntica a ele, mas com uma personalidade tão extrovertida que cansava qualquer um que cuidasse dela. E esse era o seu dia de cuidar dela.

- Yamato-niisan, Yamato-niisan... – insistia a pequena puxando suas roupas. – Vem brincar, Yamato-niisan.

- Não estava brincando com Gabumon? – perguntou preguiçosamente.

- É que Gabumon-chan se esborrachou no chão.

Abrindo os olhos de repente, viu como seu Digimon ia se aproximando com dificuldades, como se sentisse dor ao se apoiar nas suas patas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Yamato, vendo como ele se sentava ao seu lado.

- Sim, apenas torci a pata. – contestou um pouco nervoso.

- Vamos voltar para casa. – decretou a medida que se levantava. Mesmo sendo uma leve torção, era conveniente que seu Digimon descansasse.

- Não quero! – protestou a menina – Yamato-niisan, você me prometeu que ficaríamos no parque até quando eu quisesse.

- Gabumon está ferido. – tentou fazer a garota compreender.

- Okaasan disse que quando alguém torce o pé é melhor ficar quieto e ele já está quietinho. – apontou para o Digimon azul.

- Mitsuki...

- EU QUERO FICAR AQUI! EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI!

Por Deus!

Yamato apertou as têmporas com paciência.

Quando seus pais haviam decidido voltar a se casar, não imaginava que teriam outro membro na família. E o pior de tudo, é que devido ao trabalho de seus pais e Takeru que, curiosamente, sempre alegava ter algo importante para fazer... Ele, Yamato Ishida, tinha que ficar de babá de sua irmã mais nova.

- Yamato-kun?

Essa voz feminina com tom confuso e meio nervoso, fez com que o loiro levantasse a cabeça, topando-se com Sora, sua ex-namorada.

Ex-namorada...

Pensar que já não eram namorados, e que desde seu termino não se falavam, fazia que ele também ficasse nervoso.

- Sora-neesan!

Por outro lado, sua irmãzinha, esquecendo-se de sua birra, havia corrido para os braços da ruiva com ênfase e esmero.

- Mitsuki-chan, quanto tempo sem te ver. – com sua irmã, em compensação, era a Sora que conhecia. – Você cresceu tanto.

- Verdade. – assentiu a pequena emocionada. – Se continuar assim, serei mais alta que Takeru-niichan.

Sora apenas riu.

- Né, Mitsuki-chan. Não é só a Sora que está aqui. – disse a voz de Piyomon que saía atrás de sua companheira humana.

- Piyo-chan! – repetindo o mesmo cumprimento de antes, desta vez com o ser digital, que não podia evitar sorrir com ternura. – Brinca comigo?

- Ahm... É... – olhou para sua companheira, sabia que ela não queria ficar perto do loiro pelo incômodo que representava a situação. Falar-se depois de meses, desde que ele a havia deixado, era demasiado repentino.

- Por favor... Por favor... Por favor... – suplicava com seus olhinhos azuis. – Yamato-niisan diga para elas ficarem...

Sem saber o que dizer, Yamato estava com as palavras na boca. Olhou para sua ex, ela esquivou o olhar imediatamente e isso o deixou deprimido. – Ela tem pressa, Mitsuki.

Diante essas palavras, Mitsuki ficou tão sem jeito como seu irmão, até o ponto de lágrimas acudirem seus olhinhos.

- Ninguém gosta de mim... – disse de repente entre soluços. – Ninguém quer ficar comigo... Todo mundo me deixa sozinha... – e começou a chorar tão forte que todos os que passavam no parque ficaram olhando e depois murmuravam entre si.

- Para, Misuki... – Yamato tentou acalmá-la envergonhado.

- Mitsuki-chan, isso não é verdade. – dizia Sora.

- Então, fica aqui. – voltava a implorar entre lágrimas. – Só um pouco, só um pouquinho...

Sora mordeu o lábio inferior. Negar-se era um ato egoísta, a menina não tinha nada a ver com a história. E sua consciência lhe impedia de ir embora, deixando Yamato com a pequena Ishida.

- Está bem, eu vou ficar só um pouquinho, bem pouquinho mesmo e só se você parar de chorar. – lhe prometeu.

A pequena assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sora, não é necessário... – falou Yamato e sua irmã demonstrou indícios de que voltaria a chorar.

- De verdade, não tem problema. – cortou Sora de imediato. – Me diz Mitsuki-chan, do que você quer brincar?

Secando as lágrimas, a menina pegou a mão de Sora guiando-a até o banco onde estava Yamato para que se sentasse, fazendo o mesmo com seu irmão.

- De papai e mamãe. – decretou Mitsuki. – Yamato-niisan é meu papai e Sora-neesan é minha mamãe. Piyo-chan é a vovó. – unindo-a ao grupo. – E Gabu-chan como está machucado é o vovô. E eu serei a filhinha.

Mítico jogo, míticos papeis, é o que passava pela mente dos dois jovens.

- Essa é a casa. – apontou para o banco. – E como Gabu-chan está doentinho, vou com papai e mamãe visitar os avozinhos, mas como não quero, eles prometeram me levar no parque antes.

A história original das crianças, onde através do jogo imaginário, a menina fazia alusão de que brincaria com os dois humanos nos balanços e gangorras.

- Venha, vamos. – puxando os jovens, que apenas podiam seguir sua brincadeira e literalmente, enquanto os dois digimons ficavam no banco, preocupados por seus respectivos companheiros.

No caminho até os brinquedos, Mitsuki parou para olhá-lo irritada.

- Assim não! – se queixou. – Vocês são papai e mamãe, têm que andar juntos de mãos dadas.

Agora tinha conseguido que ambos ficassem nervosos e ruborizados, como era em sua adolescência antes de saírem juntos.

Mitsuki vendo que não faziam nada, se encaminhou a eles e pegando a mão de seu irmão e a de Sora, as juntou.

Eles se olharam fixamente sem poder evitar o rubor, se perguntando o que estaria pensando o outro com esse gesto tão inocente, mas que interiormente desejavam.

Estavam separados, sim...

Havia sido coisa do loiro, era certo...

Takenouchi não protestou, era verdade...

Qual havia sido a razão de seu término? Algo estúpido, disso lembravam.

Devido a suas carreiras tão diferentes, ambos haviam estudado em universidades diferentes e distantes entre si. Durante três anos, seu contato havia sido mediante ligações e e-mails. Mas tanto tempo sem se verem pessoalmente... Tanta distância... A pressão da universidade no último ano... O forte caráter de ambos... Tudo isso junto havia provocado receio e desconfiança.

Ela o havia acusado de estar enganando-a.

Ele de que era amigável demais com os outros rapazes.

Resultado...

Ele a deixou porque estava farto de tudo.

Ela havia aceitado porque estava farta de sofrer.

- Assim! – disse satisfeita Mitsuki, interrompendo as lembranças de uma época que no fundo tinham grande arrependimento, pois o amor que se professavam não havia morrido. – Venha, papai. Vamos, mamãe.

Isso os chateou e os deixou ainda mais ruborizados, já que a menina havia dito tão alto que as pessoas ao redor haviam escutado claramente, murmurando coisas como...

'Que pais tão jovens. '

- Mitsuki... – ia repreendê-la um Yamato surpreso.

- Deixe-a Yamato. Ela está feliz. Me lembra muito você.

- Não sei em que. – analisando o caráter vivaz de sua irmãzinha, sem encontrar nada parecido consigo, exceto fisicamente.

Sora riu.

- Papai, mamãe quero que me balancem. – gritou Mitsuki sentada no balanço. Cabe ressaltar, que as pessoas pensavam que esses dois jovens de vinte e um anos eram os verdadeiros pais da menina.

- Me lembre de brigar com ela quando chegar em casa. – disse Yamato com estorvo e mais vermelho que um tomate.

Sora não podia deixar de rir.

Durante um tempo, Yamato e Sora ficaram com Mitsuki nos balanços e gangorras, como se realmente fossem pais brincando com sua filha. Até que a pequena, cansada disso, pediu que se sentassem no banco com os avozinhos.

Yamato notando que sua irmã deveria estar com sede, foi até a barraquinha mais próxima, enquanto Sora, Mitsuki e os digimons estavam esperando no banco.

- Sora-neesan... Tenho uma dúvida.

- Qual é? – perguntou com toda doçura.

- Por que você não está mais com meu niisan, se ainda gosta dele?

A pergunta da pequena não estava errada, mas fazia com que Sora ficasse sem saber o que responder.

- E meu niisan também gosta de você ainda. – prosseguiu confusa. – Por que então vocês não continuam namorando?

- Eh... Eu...

Seria verdade que Yamato ainda gostava dela?

De soslaio, observou Gabumon, escutando-o suspirar.

- Uma vez eu vi Yamato-niisan chorando e falando para Gabu-chan algo como 'Sou um imbecil... Deixei a Sora'...

- MITSUKI! – a bronca proveniente de Yamato fez com que todos o olhassem, exceto Sora.

Estava sob impacto ao saber que Yamato havia se repreendido dessa maneira. Era tanta a comoção que não se deu conta do que acontecia ao seu redor. Como a pequena bronca que o rapaz deu na pequena, ela aceitando seu erro com muita calma. A alegria imensurável de Mitsuki ao ver que haviam lhe comprado suco.

Tudo era ignorado por Sora.

- Toma.. – algo frio apoiando-se em sua face, fez com que Sora voltasse para a realidade onde Yamato lhe estendia uma lata de refrigerante. Ao levantar os olhos e mirar seu rosto, o encontrou completamente inexpressivo.

Como se escapasse desses olhos que tentavam analisá-lo profundamente, Yamato se sentou do outro lado, enquanto entregava a outra lata a seu Digimon, ficando a menina no meio como se fosse uma barreira que separava os dois.

A menina, com o suco que Yamato havia lhe dado, havia ficado contente e calada. Mas, por suposto, não durou muito tempo.

- Sora-neesan, você não está com sede?

De soslaio, Yamato observou como brincava com a lata, uma mania que ele conhecia. Fazia isso quando estava nervosa.

- Ah... Agora não...

- Mas assim meu niisan se sentirá ofendido. Tenho certeza que ele comprou essa bebida para você com todo seu amor. – disse com tom malicioso que ruborizou a ambos e fez engasgar o Digimon azulado que bebia nesse momento.

- MITSUKI! – não havia sido suficiente a represália de antes?

- O quê? – comentou despreocupada. – Você gosta muito da Sora-neesan... E não diga que não que eu vi o nome dela escrito em todas as letras que você compõe agora...

O fato de que sua irmãzinha fosse uma xereta foi secundário, o prioritário é que sua linda irmã estava expondo que ele estava loucamente apaixonado pela sua ex-namorada como se fosse um bobo adolescente.

Sora não poderia estar mais incrédula. Não tinha palavras. Não tinha nem coragem de perguntar se era verdade e lhe confessar que ela também ainda estava apaixonado por ele.

- E Sora-neesan também gosta de você. – agora foi a vez de Yamato ficar incrédulo e olhar para ela com surpresa, vendo em seu rosto a verdade daquelas palavras.

- Mi... Mitsuki-chan... – com a face vermelha e mais nervosa que nunca, Sora apenas queria que a terra a engolisse.

- É que se você gosta do meu niisan e meu niisan gosta de você, não entendo porque estão separados. – dizia mais confusa.

- É que... Foi... Foi... Coisa... de adulto. – respondeu Takenouchi tentando não olhar Yamato. Sentia-se tão assustada por esse olhar tão analítico, que apenas queria fugir e desaparecer.

- Mas, vocês se gostam. – insistia sem compreender.

- Gabumon, Piyomon... Vocês se importam em levar Mitsuki para brincar? – pediu Yamato com voz neutra.

- Mas Yamato-niisan, eu quero saber...

- Depois te compro um sorvete. – a cortou sabendo que o sorvete ganharia de sua curiosidade.

- Mas que seja de chocolate e baunilha. – cedeu sem pensar duas vezes, para saltar do banco e voltar para os balanços com os dois digimons.

Não tinha que ser um gênio para saber que as palavras de Yamato tinham a intenção de deixá-lo a sós com Sora para conversarem. Mas a ruiva estando tão nervosa e chocada, não se sentia capaz de manter uma conversa séria.

- Será melhor... Que eu vá olhá-la também... – levantou-se.

Porém, seu braço foi bruscamente puxado, impedindo que fugisse. Seu agarre era forte, mas não era doloroso. Com a respiração agitada, Sora fechou os olhos.

- Por favor, me deixe ir. – pediu.

- Gabumon e Piyomon podem cuidar dela. Você e eu temos que conversar.

Suspirou profundamente. Sem olhá-lo, voltou a se sentar, segurando a saia, como se isso lhe servisse de apoio.

- É verdade que você ainda me ama? – perguntou diretamente.

- ...

- Escuta, se você sabe como eu me sentir ao te deixar, tenho direito de saber.

Lágrimas acudiram nos olhos de Sora e o olhou irritada.

- O que você quer saber? Como eu fiquei mal?

- Estava tão mal assim para ter aceitado nosso término muito tranquilamente. – lhe contestou com o mesmo enfado que ela.

A conversa subia pouco a pouco o tom, provocando que as pessoas ao redor olhassem sem nenhuma vergonha.

- O que você esperava? Que fizesse uma cena como agora?

- Esse é o problema! Você faz uma cena por nada.

- Acha mesmo que eu podia me sentir segura quando você estava rodeado de garotas mais bonitas que eu?

- Diferente de você, eu as ignorava. Era você que dava atenção para aqueles caras que ficavam te comendo com os olhos.

- Isso é mentira!

- Você é tão ingênua que nunca percebe nada! E ainda por cima, ficava dando esperança para eles com seus sorrisos.

Soluços fortes os interromperam e ao virar-se encontraram com a pequena Ishida chorando como Yamato jamais havia visto.

- Não entendo... Não entendo... – dizia repetidamente. – Se gostam, mas ficam brigando... Não entendo... Vocês são bobos.

Yamato olhou para Sora, ela lhe devolveu o olhar. Era verdade, eram uns idiotas por discutirem por algo do passado, do qual mais tarde se arrependeriam.

Desde quando era assim? Sua relação não se baseava em discussões, houve momentos bons, muito bons.

Foi Yamato, quem vendo toda a bagunça e as pessoas olhando, que se aproximou de sua irmãzinha e a pegou nos braços.

- Gomen, Mitsuki. Você tem razão.

Mitsuki como se precisasse de mais consolo de seu irmão, com seus pequenos bracinhos rodeou o pescoço dele.

- Eu amo muito a Sora-neesan e queria que ela ficasse com você...

Um suspiro escapou da boca de Yamato.

- Eu também. Mas sou um bobo que fala antes de pensar e depois fico me lamentando, porque a amo demais. – olhou fixamente para Sora, que havia ouvido tudo do principio ao fim. – Voltaria para mim? – perguntou à Sora, esticando seu braço livre, como se pedisse que regressasse aos seus braços.

Ela chorou novamente, mas desta vez de felicidade, jogando-se nos braços de Yamato para descarregar seu choro e sua alegria ao mesmo tempo.

Yamato jamais havia se sentido tão feliz como nesse dia. Com seu único braço livre, apertou Sora contra ele, beijando seu cabelo ruivo numa demonstração de afeto. Com sua irmã ainda abraçada a ele, era a única coisa que podia fazer... Por enquanto.

**XxXxXxXxX**

_Querido diário digital._

_Hoje foi um dia genial. Yamato-niisan voltou a namorar Sora-neesan._

_Eu consegui!_

_Me deu trabalho, mas quando se diz as coisas que tem que serem ditas e chora um pouquinho, acabam se rendendo. _

_É igual as feiticeiras dos contos. Takeru-niichan diz que é apenas fantasia. Penso em fazer isso com ele, para que diga de uma vez a Hikari-neechan que gosta dela. Sabe por que ainda não fez isso? Porque tem medo de Taichi-senpai. Eu acho que se Taichi-senpai tivesse namorada, ficaria bonzinho. Assim como Yamato-niisan quando está com Sora-neesan. Talvez eu mande um email para Mimi-senpai para que bajule Taichi-senpai. Acho que eles formam um bonito casal, mas quando contei para o niisan, ele riu de mim. Isso foi muito feio. Mas eu vou mostrar para ele que Taichi-senpai pode ficar com Mimi-senpai. _

_Sabe?_

_Se eu conseguir que Takeru-niichan fique com Hikari-neechan e Taichi-senpai com Mimi-senpai, poderei realizar meu desejo de unir Patamon-chan com Gatomon-san. Fazem um belo casal. Mas Gabumon-chan diz que os digimons não podem se apaixonar. Ele vai ver, vou mostrar que podem sim, e para que aprenda a lição farei que se apaixone de Piyomon-chan._

_E depois, me encarregarei que Miyako-san diga a Ken-chan que está louca por ele, ao invés de ser tão indecisa. _

_Querido diário, tenho muito trabalho pela frente... E já sabe a razão._

_Sou a única criança e não tenho ninguém com quem brincar. E como otoosan e okaasan disseram que os bebês vêm quando um homem e uma mulher estão juntos, talvez amanhã Yamato-niisan e Sora-neesan tragam um bebê para brincar comigo. _

_Agora tenho que ir, diário. Escutei otoosan e okaasan chegar do trabalho e se me virem acordada vão brigar comigo. _

_Bye bye._

**FIM**


	3. Vermelho

**Vermelho**

By: Ayumi – nightbeauty

Yamato olhou as gavetas procurando por uma gravata apropriada para usa na Cerimônia de Graduação de Sora. Uma que, de preferência, combinasse com sua vestimenta negra.

Estava a ponto de decidir não usar uma, quando a encontrou. A gravata PERFEITA. Sim, com letras maiúsculas. Porque era _daquela_ cor, a cor que tanto adorava – a cor de _seu _cabelo, a cor de _seus_ olhos (_tão brilhantes e expressivos_).

A cor de seu coração.

Ele ainda estava olhando para a gravata quando Sora entrou no quarto, procurando-o e insistindo que se não se apressasse chegariam tarde. Quando Sora lhe perguntou se tinha acontecido algo – _depois de um longo silêncio por sua parte_ – Yamato virou e sorriu, mostrando a gravata em sua mão.

- Vermelha. – disse.

Sora o encarou confusa, mas Yamato continuou sorrindo enquanto apreciava sua aparência.

Seu cabelo estava preso de forma elegante, um pouco de maquiagem cobria seu rosto, seus lábios eram acentuados por um discreto brilho avermelhado (_não que precisasse_), seu pescoço estava adornado por um colar com um pingente em forma de coração com um rubi incrustado no centro. Usava um vestido tomara que caia, caindo graciosamente por seu corpo, vermelho, acentuando suas curvas. E um par de sapatos de salto alto, vermelhos.

Yamato sentiu seu sorriso se converter num de triunfo. Droga, não achava que seria capaz de aguentar até o final da cerimônia quando Sora estava tão deslumbrante, tão tentadora, especialmente com esses sapatos que pediam a gritos que a empurrassem contra a parede e...

- Qual a graça? – perguntou Sora.

Yamato agitou a cabeça em negativa, sentindo que seu bem-estar seria comprometido se ela soubesse o que se passava por sua cabeça. Balançou a mão que segurava a gravata antes de colocá-la ao redor do pescoço.

- Você e eu... Combinamos.


	4. Doce

Doce

By UranosDian

Sempre pensei que as nuvens fossem como algodão-doce. Lamentavelmente, não existe uma forma de prová-las para saber qual o saber têm. Então me pergunto... Que sabor será que tem a cor branca? Talvez leite? Ou menta? A menta é branca? Se Takeru estivesse aqui, com certeza ele saberia. Vou ligar para saber.

- _Oi?_ – escuto do outro lado da linha e penso que hoje sua voz soa mais doce que ontem. Com certeza ele deve ser doce, seu cheiro deve ser doce também.

- Takeru... De que cor é a menta?

- _Por que você está me perguntando isso?_ – odeio quando faz isso. Ele sempre faz piada com as coisas nas quais penso.

- Apenas responda. – soei irritada, mas não é algo que me preocupe porque Takeru sabe que jamais ficaria com raiva dele, é impossível. Ele sabe e por isso escuto um riso, e também é um riso doce. E eu sorrio. Pergunto-me se meu sorriso é doce.

- _Pois, não sei. O que você acha que eu sou? Um expert em mentas?_

- Mas você sabe tudo! – como poderia não saber? Ele sempre tinha uma resposta para tudo.

- _Hikari, já te disse que não sei. Por que é tão importante?_

- Não vou te dizer.

- _Por que não?_

- Por que você sempre ri das minhas dúvidas.

- _Me diz, por favor_. – sabia que mesmo não o vendo, seguramente, estaria com uma cara de súplica com aqueles lindos olhos azuis e aquele sorriso ladeado.

- Quero... Saber qual o gosto das nuvens.

- _Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha_. – queria enchê-lo de tapas para que deixasse de ir.

- Viu só! Eu disse que você ia rir!

- _Hikari, não estou rindo de você. É só que você me faz muito feliz. É tão terna e curiosa. E sempre se complica pensando em banalidades que... Deixa para lá. Digamos apenas que me faz muito feliz. Você é simplesmente perfeita e não quero que jamais mude em nada._ – não pude evitar me ruborizar. Ele era assim. Do nada começa a dizer coisas que me fazem ficar envergonhada e ao mesmo tempo fazem que meu coração se preencha de um sentimento cálido. Sempre foi assim. – _Se serve para alguma coisa, os chicletes de menta são verdes. _

- É verdade! Que pena... Então, talvez, as nuvens não tenham sabor de menta.

_- Hikari, onde você está? Não te vi desde a segunda aula. Já perdeu duas classes e falar com Daisuke já está me deixando maluco_.

- Você sabe que eu estou no telhado. Me surpreende que ainda não veio aqui.

- _Sempre interrompo seus momentos de solidão. Pensei que deveria te deixar sozinha pelo menos hoje. Mas não gosto que mate aula e já sinto sua falta_. – maldição, nem sequer ele está aqui e faz com que meu coração se acelere.

- Venha me ver então.

- _Ok_.

Quando desliguei me dei conta de que estava sorrindo exageradamente. Era esse o efeito que Takeru tinha sobre mim. Fazia-me sentir e fazer coisas que conscientemente não faria. Quando ele está comigo, me perco em seus olhos e quando ele me abraça sinto que perco o chão. Nem o céu parece simplesmente existir.

Havia passado muito tempo. Cinco anos para ser exata. Cinco anos que não vemos nossos amigos digimons. Todos nos mudamos bastante. Ken já não é mais tão reservado desde que começou a sair com Miyako. Ela e Daisuke... Bom, eles continuam sendo iguais, loucos, exagerados e gritando. Takeru realmente se tornou muito lindo, não que antes não fosse, mas agora que ele cresceu, bom... Digamos que tem mais presença. Ele é mais alto, talvez pelo basquete, já não usa aquele gorro. Hahaha. Lembro que foi porque eu disse que era ridículo. Ficou bravo comigo alguns dias, mas... Nunca mais voltou a usá-lo. Alegra-me, porque seu cabelo dourado não merece ser coberto por algo tão feio como aquele gorro. Lembro que foi uma das poucas vezes que se irritou comigo. Não tanto quanto na vez em que bateu num colega de sala por me dar uma carta de amor. Takeru realmente ficou com muita raiva nesse dia. Estava muito ciumento. Na verdade, acho que sempre foi muito ciumento. Prova disso era que ficava com raiva de Daisuke quando me tratava de forma melosa. Suponho que eu também fiquei bonita, deixei meu cabelo crescer até a cintura e meu corpo se desenvolveu. Depois disso, Taichi começou a bater e ameaçar muitos garotos da minha escola. Dizia que era porque cada vez que me deixava na escola de manhã se irritava pelo modo como me olhavam. Ele não faz mais isso, diz que Takeru pode fazer por ele agora.

- No que você está pensando, princesa? – não o escutei chegar. Alias, quase nunca escuto. Ele diz que é porque sou muito distraída. Nesses momentos não posso pensar em outra coisa que não seja em como seus braços me rodeiam por trás. Braços fortes e cálidos.

- Em como você ficou bonito nestes últimos anos. – ele sorri com malicia. Devo admitir que com o tempo também foi ficando um pouco convencido, mas, é apenas mais uma das coisas que amo nele.

- Já sei disso. Algumas garotas deixaram isso bem claro ao quererem se declarar para mim durante o percurso até aqui. – bom, retiro o que eu disse. Odeio que seja assim. Não duvido que metade das garotas da escola queiram sair com ele. Virei disposta a me soltar de seus braços, mas não demorou em me abraçar novamente. – É brincadeira, Hikari.

- Adoro piadas, como você sabe!

- Tá bom, já me calei.

- Então... Responde-me. Qual o gosto das nuvens?

- Bom... A couve-flor é branca!

- Não diga bobagens! As nuvens devem ser doces.

- Isso realmente é tão importante?

-... Suponho que não.

- Hikari, não importa qual o gosto das nuvens. Pelo menos você sabe que elas são doces. – me disse com um sorriso depois de ver minha decepção. Ele é assim. Definitivamente é muito doce. – Além do mais, Hikari, você é a namorada mais doce do planeta. Absolutamente nada poderia te superar em doçura. – me fez ficar ruborizada mais uma vez. Sim, Takeru e eu estávamos namorando há mais ou menos três meses. A quem quero enganar? Eram dois meses, três semanas, quatro dias e 8 horas. Contava porque me lembro de que a cada segundo de cada minuto em cada hora em cada dia de cada semana de cada mês de cada ano eu estaria com ele. Porque em tão pouco tempo, já não quero mais me separar de Takeru e espero que ele tão pouco queira se separar de mim.

- Você só diz que eu sou doce porque gosta de mim.

- Não, eu aposto minha vida que é a mais doce do planeta. – pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos e aproximou seus lábios aos meus. Takeru foi meu primeiro beijo, quando ainda tínhamos 13 anos. Mas, desde quando começamos a namorar, é como se cada beijo fosse uma nova experiência. Às vezes são rudes, outros apaixonados, selvagens, românticos e muito mais. Mas, hoje, era doce, muito doce.

Agora que penso. Por que fechamos nossos olhos para beijar? Será que é por medo de ver a quem beijamos?... Não acho... Talvez sentimos algo a mais com os olhos fechados... Não sei! Suspiro em minha mente. A isto que me referia ao dizer que me distraio rápido. Enfim, voltando às nuvens...

Com certeza são doces. Tudo que é suave é doce. Como os lábios de Takeru que sempre são suaves. E por serem suaves também são doces. Aposto que a doçura das nuvens não se compara com seus lábios, nada poderia se comparar. Takeru mentiu e também perdeu a aposta. Seu aroma, seus braços, seus olhos, seu rosto, seu cabelo, seus lábios... Seus beijos. Tudo isso é o mais doce que existe neste mundo e, mais além, ele é inclusive mais doce que as nuvens.

- Vamos voltar para a aula?

- Sim... "Deveríamos". – sorriu maliciosamente para mim.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também. Perca mais uma aula e fique aqui comigo. – disse enquanto me sentava encostada na parede e o puxava para se sentar ao meu lado sem muito esforço.

- Ok, mas só por hoje. – me respondeu e depois pegou meu rosto e me beijou mais uma vez. Com todo o amor que alguém pode sentir. – Te amo. – escutei me dizer. Amava essa palavra sempre que vinha dele, porque quando ele a pronunciava com seus próprios lábios era muito doce.

- Eu também te amo. – e continuamos a nos beijar entre risos e palavras carinhosas até que terminou o tempo e o sonho de amor também. Ambos nos levantamos para ir até a sala, mas antes de sair me deu um último, apaixonado e doce beijo que eu interrompi me separando dele. – Takeru... Acho que eu deveria ficar aqui mais um pouco.

- Por quê?

- É que... Quero pensar no por que as pessoas fecham os olhos enquanto se beijam.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Retiro tudo o que eu disse. Takeru não é doce. É desagradável, grosso, irritante e zombeteiro. Definitivamente, Takeru não é a pessoa mais doce do universo, muito pelo contrário!

**FIM!**


	5. Perguntas

**Perguntas**

**By: ****_Marin-Ishida_**

Azul, penetrante, cativante e com uma aura de mistério que a garota não era capaz de explicar. Assim era o intenso olhar que ele mantinha sobre a jovem, praticamente desde que havia chegado.

De vez em quando ela o olhava de soslaio, para devolver em poucos segundos a vista aos seus livros, como se houvesse olhado algo proibido. Totalmente ao contrario dele, o qual não se incomodava em dissimular seu descaro.

Fez alguns rabiscos no papel, mas lhe era impossível se concentrar no que lia. Bufou ao se dar conta de que era o cabelo do rapaz que a olhava tão fixamente o que havia começado a desenhar. Uma vez mais, faria um retrato dele inconscientemente.

Riscou o desenho, amassou o papel e o deixou de lado. Não permitiria que esse olhar, leitor de seus pensamentos, se apropriasse também de suas mãos.

Tentou se concentrar em seus livros, tentou com toda a força de vontade. Se afastar desse olhar o qual não era capaz de interpretar totalmente. Mas não conseguiu. Esses olhos celestes ultrapassavam qualquer tipo de barreira que ela tentasse colocar.

Rendeu-se, se desarmando, colocando o lápis sobre a mesa.

- O que foi? – questionou, cruzando olhares.

O garoto pareceu surpreso com a reação inesperada dela.

- Como?

- Você ficou o tempo todo me olhando. – acusou como se fosse o pior dos delitos.

- Isso é ruim? – riu o loiro.

- Sim, se não sei o porquê. – argumentou torpemente a garota.

- Por que faço o quê? – questionou, começando a achar isso bastante divertido.

- Me olhar assim.

- Assim como?

- Assim! – exclamou a garota, totalmente agoniada.

Estava brincando com ela e ambos sabiam disso. Yamato, sem perder o sorriso vitorioso, apoiou a cabeça no sofá, mas sem deixar de olhá-la um instante.

- Está bem, você ganhou. – Sora o olhou com expectativa. – Estava olhando assim para você porque... – fez uma pausa para dar emoção. – Estava te imaginando nua. – disse enquanto gargalhava.

Takenouchi virou a cara com desagrado. Yamato Ishida havia repetido aquilo, havia desperdiçado uma oportunidade idônea para se abrir com a mulher que dizia amar e dessa forma que ela conseguisse entender enfim todos os mistérios desse olhar.

- Baka. – falou claramente irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava o lápis.

Não obstante, o loiro não lhe deu importância.

- Ficou brava, né? – questionou sem obter nenhuma resposta. O que provocou que este lhe arrebatasse o lápis. – Não me ignore. – reclamou lhe dando um leve golpe na cabeça com o objeto.

Mas não conseguiu o que pretendia. A ruiva não esboçou reação alguma. Simplesmente se limitou a ignorá-lo, pegando suas anotações para poder lê-las atentamente.

Após uns segundos esperando uma resposta e se dar conta de que não a receberia, Yamato repetiu sua ação, desta vez lhe tirando os papeis.

- Vai ficar brava agora que eu os peguei? – provocou e começou a ficar receoso, já que sua namorada não fez absolutamente nada.

Pegou desta vez seu livro e antes que pudesse abri-lo, Ishida já o havia pegado, jogando para trás. Em seguida, com um só golpe, esvaziou toda a mesa.

- Não te resta mais nada além de mim. – disse triunfante.

Com um semblante de absoluto desinteresse, Sora não tinha escolha senão dar atenção a ele.

- O que você quer?

Assim que esses rubis estiveram em seu campo visual, o loiro recuperou o sorriso e a malicia.

Aproximou seu rosto ao dela, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu abdômen de forma brincalhona.

- Quero te beijar. – sussurrou lhe dando um leve beijo. – E talvez, deixar de te imaginar... E poder te ver. – murmurou depositando um sensual beijo em seu ombro, enquanto introduzia uma mão embaixo da blusa da jovem.

Parou ao notar, ou melhor dizendo, não notar nenhuma resposta da ruiva, nem verbal, nem física. Simplesmente havia virado uma estatua.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

Normalmente, ela não resistia à suas insinuações. Não queria dizer que sempre acabassem fazendo amor, até porque estavam na casa dela. Mas não costumava se negar a abraços, beijos e carícias mais apimentadas.

Fazendo uso de uma frieza desconhecida para Yamato, e inclusive para ela, a garota deu de ombros, desviando o olhar para frente.

- Nada, apenas não estou com vontade.

Afastou-se um pouco dela, olhando para frente também, enquanto esfregava suas mãos inquietamente sobre suas pernas.

- Oh... Tá bom... Eh... Sim, claro. Tudo bem... Não queria te pressionar nem... Nada... Desculpa. – balbuciou, sem saber onde se meter. Estava envergonhado, como nas primeiras vezes em que suas mãos subiam um pouco mais acima do joelho dela.

Houve uns minutos de absoluto silêncio, no qual a estatua da vez era Ishida e Sora o olhava incessantemente, esperando voltar a ver esse olhar que a enfeitiçava. Porém, já havia desaparecido.

Sentiu-se um pouquinho culpada pelo desconforto que Ishida estava sentindo ou pelo menos era isso que expressavam seus incomodados gestos. Tampouco queria que acreditasse que havia feito algo errado. Mas, nesse momento, não havia como agir de outra maneira.

Suspirou, atraindo assim a atenção de Yamato, que a olhou de soslaio.

- Talvez se você me respondesse, poderia ter vontade de te beijar. – disse e isso descolou ainda mais seu namorado.

- Eh?

Novamente seus olhares se cruzaram e Sora não pode conter o sorriso ao ver esse penetrante olhar azul que tanto a enfeitiçava transmitindo absoluta confusão.

Sabia que estava no comando agora e se Takenouchi gostava de algo, era de dominar as situações, sobre tudo as emocionais.

- Me diz. – repetiu, aumentando o sofrimento de Ishida um pouco mais.

Yamato não fazia a menor ideia de que falava a garota. Fez âmago de tentar dizer algo, mas nada coerente vinha à mente e o que não queria era dizer alguma insensatez que provocasse a fúria de Sora.

Uma nova troca de olhares, um novo sorriso triunfante da jovem e o músico se inspirou.

- É isso... – respirou relaxadamente. Achava que tinha a resposta do enigma e como tal pegou as mãos de sua garota, olhando-a diretamente aos olhos. – Te amo. – disse docemente e foi em busca de sua recompensa.

Mas seus lábios jamais chegaram a se encontrar com os dela e isso fez com que abrisse os olhos assustado.

- Não era isso? – questionou com apuro, e pelo gesto de ceticismo da garota estava claro que havia se enganado.

- Isso eu já sei. Não te perguntaria algo que eu já sei.

O truque não havia funcionado e Yamato continuava no mesmo aperto ao não ter a menor ideia do que tramava essa menina, porque isso sim havia ficado muito claro: ela estava jogando com ele.

O riso contido de Sora foi a gota d'água para o loiro perdesse a paciência. Girou o rosto e cruzou os braços, fazendo seu mal-estar ser notável.

- Não sou teu palhaço particular.

Sora reconheceu imediatamente o tom de voz usado por seu namorado, não podendo acreditar no que escutava e via.

- Você ficou com raiva?

- Não, é só que não desejo aguentar suas perguntas absurdas vinda da sua mente retorcida de mulher. – soltou bruscamente.

E a grande dúvida que venho à mente da garota ao escutar isso foi se jogava ele para fora de sua casa pela porta ou pela janela. Não obstante, conteve seus instintos primários e se acalmou.

- Claro... Porque a única coisa que te interessa é meu corpo de mulher nu. – bufou, torcendo o rosto e cruzando os braços também.

Evidentemente que essa afirmação ofendeu ao loiro, mas claro, havia merecido já que sua língua também havia expulsado veneno.

- Isso não é justo. – defendeu-se, abrindo os braços, adotando uma postura receptiva.

Ela continuou imóvel.

- Claro que é verdade. Por isso que você é incapaz de responder a minha pergunta.

- Não posso responder a sua pergunta por que não sei qual é a sua pergunta! – exclamou Yamato sentindo que enlouquecia.

- Não grita comigo! – recriminou a ruiva, levando a mão ao ouvido e girando até ele. Ao menos seus gestos já não eram tão herméticos. – E se você me escutasse saberia qual é a pergunta, porque é a que te fiz antes. Mas na sua resposta já deixou bem claro no que estava pensando.

A bola voltou para Yamato nesta singular partida que estavam disputando. Uma vez mais ela controlava a situação. Mas não havia mais nenhum rastro de diversão nem em seus gestos nem em seu olhar.

Ishida relembrou rapidamente toda a conversa em sua cabeça e só encontrou uma pseudopergunta nela. Mas lhe parecia tão absurda que não acreditava que fosse verdade. Que toda essa confusão fosse por isso.

- Por que está me olhando assim? – tentou sem muita segurança.

- Nossa! Sim, o super homem tem boa memória. – disse a mulher com ironia.

- Já te respondi.

E Sora se impressionou com o descaro de seu namorado.

- Eu ouvi, mas tinha a esperança de que não estivesse falando sério. Você realmente só pensa nisso quando me olha?

- Sim, na verdade sim. – respondeu Yamato sem vacilar e isso foi demais para a jovem.

Ficou uns segundos sem poder reagir, olhando-o atentamente. Para esses misteriosos olhos causadores dessa discussão e nos que, apesar de tudo, via absoluta sinceridade.

- Não tem graça. – disse tentando soar forte, mas saiu-se bastante insegura.

E Yamato sorriu, mas não com malicia ou triunfo, e sim com total adoração. Colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de sua orelha, acariciando seu rosto nesse gesto.

- A primeira resposta que te dei era brincadeira. Estou falando da segunda. Por acaso não se lembra da segunda resposta? – perguntou retomando o controle da situação, mas já num tom conciliador.

Takenouchi agitou a cabeça por um instante desorientada, tendo que relembrar os últimos minutos, conseguindo recordar apenas uma frase coerente por parte do loiro naquela singular tarde.

- Porque me ama? – arriscou com bastante cautela.

Sorriu confiante de sua resposta conforme Ishida aumentava seu sorriso. E desta vez seus lábios chegaram a se unir.

- Será melhor que se acostume com meu olhar. – sussurrou Yamato meloso, beijando-a delicadamente.

Esta o prendeu entre seus braços, recebendo abertamente suas mostras de carinho.

- E é melhor que você se acostume com minhas perguntas absurdas vindas da minha mente retorcida de mulher. – disse com ironia.

- Enquanto o meu truque funcionar... – murmurou para si mesmo, incrementando a intensidade de seus beijos e caricias.

- O que disse? – questionou Sora se afastando um instante.

Yamato apenas sorriu, se aproximando dela novamente.

- Que te amo.

E completamente derretida aos seus encantos e suas palavras, Sora não apenas aceitou o amor que lhe oferecia seu namorado, como também deixou de se preocupar em entender completamente os mistérios de seu olhar, já que o que mais importava era o que sentia em seu coração quando via esse oceano cravado sobre ela e era exatamente a resposta que Yamato havia lhe dado.

Não eram necessárias mais perguntas... Por enquanto...

**FIM**


	6. Pervertido

**Pervertido**

_**By Sirelo**_

Incomodada, Sora se mexeu um pouco para ver se ele a soltava de algum modo, mas não a soltou. As mãos de Yamato – pousadas eternamente em seu sutiã – moveram-se para cima e para baixo num vai e vem tão lento como seu pensamento racional.

Também quis reclamar, gritar um monte de coisas, mas a língua do loiro cobria todo o espaço de sua boca e seus lábios cálidos faziam com que se desconcentrasse de seu objetivo (o qual era estar o mais longe possível dele).

Mas, droga, não podia – queria – fazer isso.

Yamato desceu mais suas mãos por suas costas provocando-a, o objetivo dele era obviamente seu quadril. Maldito pervertido. Puxou-a mais ao seu corpo atraindo-a por seu quadril e, além disso, lhe apertou suavemente. Sora simplesmente se entregou.

Apesar de milhões de alarmes acessos em seu cérebro, seu corpo era obstinado. Negava-se a lhe dar ouvidos e ignorava com suas instruções, as quais eram que fugisse, logicamente. Mas Sora não fugiu.

Tinha planos de ficar ali por um bom tempo, eternamente se fosse possível.

Podia escutar sua mãe rondando por sua cabeça, lhe dando milhares de razões pelas quais não deveria deixar que Yamato deslizasse suas mãos por debaixo de sua saia e tocasse dessa forma sua virilha. A palavra pervertido não deixava de ser mencionada e Sora achou engraçado, porque se isso era perversão, ela também era um pouco culpada.

(Porque com certeza a camisa dele não se desabotoou sozinha)

A sensação se intensificou e o incômodo, a vontade de gritar e afastá-lo se foram – para sempre, pensou – de seu corpo. Porque agora não havia jeito de aproximá-lo mais. Porque o incômodo se tornou natural e porque tinha vontade de gritar, mas não precisamente para insultá-lo.

Buscou sua boca que estava há bastante tempo explorando seu pescoço e o beijou ternamente. Suspirou enquanto sorria em seus lábios e desfrutava do momento, tentando acalmar suas emoções. Sora acariciou suavemente os braços de Yamato enquanto se preparava para enfrentar seu olhar.

Estavam para avançar em algo novo, tinha que ter certeza de que ambos estavam preparados para isso.

Levantou o olhar e se encontrou com os olhos azuis dele. Parecia tranquilo, ruborizado, com a respiração acelerada, mas tranquilo. Sorriu sinceramente. Porque pode compreender tudo. Porque seus olhos diziam o mesmo que ela estava pensando. Porque ainda não era a hora. Porque ainda não estavam prontos...

Deu-lhe um beijo fugaz nos lábios e o abraçou intensamente. Yamato sussurrou coisas que não pode entender direito porque estava sobrecarregada e embriagada dele.

Suspirou e enquanto se tranquilizava pode sentir como Yamato pousava novamente suas mãos em seu quadril e o apertava com força. Sora apenas se surpreendeu.

Maldito pervertido...


	7. Ciúme

**CIÚME**

_**By AnimePinkCess**_

_Ciúmes_

Era o que sentia Sora Takenouchi ao ver seu filho sentado à mesa ao lado de uma linda jovenzinha chamada Akane Takishima, alias _intrusa._

"Está muito perto".

- Sora. – escutou como seu marido a chamava. Isso a fez com que saísse de seus pensamentos para se dar conta que Yamato o olhava, igual seu filho e a _intrusa_.

- Sim? – perguntou enquanto levava um pouco de comida a boca.

Yamato levantou a sobrancelha confuso. – Akane, estava dizendo que gostava da sua linha de roupa.

"Linha de roupa? Mas o que essa intrusa sabe sobre moda?"

- Ah, obrigado. – respondeu de forma seca enquanto brincava com sua comida.

- Mãe, você está bem? – perguntou Aiko Ishida surpreso com a atitude de sua mãe. Em seus dezoito anos jamais havia visto sua mãe agir dessa maneira.

"Perfeita."

- Sim, meu amor. – olhou para seu filho e sorriu, logo olhou para sua acompanhante e lhe dedicou um sorriso falso que ela não pareceu notar, para sua infelicidade. – Obrigado, Akane.

- De nada, senhora Ishida. Mas eu ainda acho que os kimonos estão muuuuito passados de moda.

"Vou matá-la".

- Você será presa. – sussurrou Yamato ao ouvido de sua esposa de modo que apenas ela escutasse.

Sora o olhou de forma dissimulada, mas seu marido apenas lhe piscou um olho.

- Sora, por que não me acompanha até a cozinha? – perguntou Yamato com o que parecia ser seu sorriso habitual, mas ela o conhecia a perfeição, era o sorriso que tinha quando ia aprontar alguma.

Sora lhe dedicou um olhar fugaz, sabia que ele teria com ela a mesma conversa que ela teve com ele há alguns meses sobre a relação de Aimi, sua filha mais velha, e Raito Yagami, que acabaram namorando, para o azar de seu marido.

- Para quê, Yama? – lhe perguntou com uma doçura fingida.

Yamato fechou os olhos rapidamente e se recompôs. – Querida, por favor, me acompanhe. – lhe disse com um sorriso.

Sora revirou os olhos, mas o seguiu.

- O que foi Yama? – perguntou a ruiva com os braços cruzados quando entraram na cozinha.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo com você?

Sora o olhou fixamente e depois suspirou.

- Não gostei dela. – confessou. – Aiko pode conseguir alguém muito melhor que ela.

_- Por que seu pai chama sua mãe de querida? É tão estranho... Não combina com eles, parece coisa de velho... Não os entendo._

Ambos ficaram calados escutando até que Sora interrompeu com um olhar que traduzia um 'viu? Eu te disse'.

Foi a vez de Yamato revirar seus olhos. – Isso se chama ciúme.

Sora gargalhou. – Se chama ser realista.

Yamato a olhou fixamente. – Quem disse?

- Eu digo. Ela não é a menina certa para Aiko. É o tipo de garota que andava atrás de vi na escola.

- Que tipo de garota?

- Tonta, fútil, sem nada na cabeça que apenas corriam atrás de você porque era bonito.

- Senhora Ishida, que belo elogio me deu, obrigado.

Sora sorriu e não conseguiu segurar o riso. – Não dá para conversar sério com você. – disse enquanto dirigia seu olhar para seu filho e sua 'amiga'.

Estava no estágio da negação.

Negava-se a aceitar essa intrusa como a namorada de seu bebê.

Yamato riu levemente, passou seus braços ao redor da cintura de sua esposa e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Sora suspirou ao sentir as caricias de seu marido. – Está tentando me seduzir, senhor Ishida?

- É uma pequena amostra do que vem depois, senhora Ishida. Bom, isso se você não for presa.

Sora levantou seu rosto para olhar a cara de zombaria de Yamato. – Ela não serve para nosso filho.

- E quem disse?

- Eu digo, a mãe dele.

**XxXxXxX**

Sora caminhava pelos corredores da casa, Yamato havia ido conversar com Aiko e Aimi estava no telefone falando com Raito. Revirou os olhos pensando nesses dois, desde que haviam anunciado seu noivado apenas pensavam nisso.

Quando passou pelo quarto de seu filho pode distinguir as vozes de seus dois homens.

- Papai, terminei com Akane.

Sora parou ao escutar isso. Caminhou na ponta dos pés até chegar perto da porta. Sabia que era errado, mas simplesmente não poderia evitar. A curiosidade vencia todo pensamento lógico que poderia ter nesse momento.

- Por que campeão? Ela parecia agradável.

"Falando de mentiras e traições" pensou Sora.

- Não sei, papai. Sinto que faltava alguma coisa. – parou um momento e suspirou. – Não sei o que é.

"Eu sim. Cérebro".

- Não se desanime, filho. Você encontrará a pessoa certa. – já imaginava a cena. Seu marido estaria apertando o ombro de seu filho para lhe dar ânimos.

Escutou como seu filho voltava a suspirar. – Eu sei, papai. Obrigado.

- Agora, descansa. Não pense mais nisso. Há outros peixes no mar. – escutou a risada de Aiko. – Irei ver sua mãe que _provavelmente_ está me esperando no _quarto _para dormir.

Sora se exaltou ao escutar Yamato. Começou a se afastar suavemente da porta e começou a caminhar calmamente para que não ouvissem seus passos.

- Te peguei em flagrante. – disse Yamato em seu ouvido.

Sora o olhou e torceu os lábios. – Você me conhece bem.

- Bom, já que estava espiando, não tenho que te informar o que foi que Aiko me contou. – disse cruzando os braços.

- O que ele contou? – fingiu ignorância, e pela expressão de Yamato sabia que ele não acreditava nela.

- Aiko terminou com Akane.

- Ah, é?

Yamato a olhou seriamente. – Não finja, amor.

Sora suspirou derrotada. – _Pode_ ser que talvez eu tenha ouvido algo.

Yamato negou com a cabeça. – Você é uma mãe muito ciumenta.

- Não é ciúme, é preocupação.

O loiro retrucou. – Não se chama paranoia?

- É diferente. – disse cruzando os braços.

- Amor, você está com ciúme. – disse olhando-a fixamente com uma expressão engraçada enfeitando seu belo rosto.

- Não estou.

XxXxXxX

_Ciúme. _

Sora mantinha o olhar no prato de comida. Se escutasse mais uma vez essa garota, ia lha jogar algo.

Uma faca, por exemplo.

Bem na cabeça de Cho Maeda.

A namorada de seu filho.

_Seu _bebê.

Havia conhecido outra namorada de seu filho e se havia uma competição entre as mulheres fúteis, as duas ganhariam o primeiro e o segundo lugar.

Pensando bem, era um empate.

- E o que você gostaria de fazer na universidade? – a pergunta de Yamato a tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Gostaria de ser modelo, senhor Ishida. – sorriu de forma maliciosa para seu marido.

Sora a fulminou com o olhar.

"Essa garota quer é desaparecer."

- Espero algum dia poder desfilar para sua marca, senhora Ishida. – desta vez se dirigiu a Sora.

Sora a olhou por uns segundos e se dedicou a terminar de comer seu jantar. Sentiu como Yamato ficava desconfortável ao seu lado.

Sorriu mentalmente, havia conseguido um ambiente tenso.

- Sua mãe é muito ciumenta, amor. – escutou como Cho comentava.

- Querida, vamos à cozinha. Desculpem, crianças. – disse Yamato enquanto agarrava sua esposa pelo braço e a levava à cozinha.

- Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Sora quando ele a soltou.

- Seu olhar estava matando mentalmente a Cho.

- Ela não é a menina certa. – cruzou os braços.

- Sora, para você _nenhuma _serve.

Sora fechou a cara e olhou para seu filho que conversava com Cho. – Não é verdade. Apenas olhe para ela, Yama. Ela é tão... Tão...

- Tão?

- Tonta. – lhe disse com desespero.

Yamato gargalhou. – É muito engraçado quando você está com ciúme.

- _Não_ estou com ciúme. – cruzou os braços.

**XxXxXxX**

Estava com ciúme.

Pelo visto seu pequeno era um casanova, já que de novo estava jantando com Yamato, Aiko e a nova namorada de Aiko. E ela era a terceira namorada que conhecia.

Mas agora havia um grande problema. Era um serio problema, ao qual antes não havia se deparado.

Não encontrava _nenhum_ defeito na nova namorada de Aiko.

A menina se chamava Mizuki Aoyama, filha de um dos colegas de trabalho de Yamato. Haviam se conhecido numa das festas do trabalho de seu marido e desde esse momento começaram a manter contato.

Até que... Começaram a namorar. Suspirou mentalmente. Já começava a se resignar.

- Eu admiro muito a senhora e a minha mãe, senhora Ishida. – era amável.

- Sora? – era educada.

- Mãe? – era inteligente.

A garota tinha a pele clara, olhos cor de mel e cabelo castanho claro. Ainda que odiasse admitir, era bastante adorável.

Mas as aparências enganavam.

- Sora. – escutou como Yamato a chamou e foi quando se deu conta que os três a olhavam, mas foi o olhar de Mizuki o que lhe chamou a atenção.

Ela estava nervosa.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver pela primeira vez essa expressão no rosto de uma das namoradas de seu filho. Lembrou-se dela mesmo, anos atrás quando havia ido jantar com os pais de Yamato, pela primeira vez como namorada dele (Havia sido possível porque tanto Natsuko Takaishi como Hiroaki Ishida estavam surpresos com o fato de que seu filho mais velho tivesse uma namorada).

Era o olhar que interpretava como 'Quero que gostem de mim porque eu realmente gosto de seu filho'.

Todo sentimento de ciúme que pode ter sentido a abandonou e lhe dedicou um sorriso gentil à garota.

Sabia que Yamato a estaria olhando com desconfiança por sua mudança, mas jamais admitiria que estava com ciúme. Admitir isso implicava dar razão a Yamato.

- Perdão. – se desculpou. – Me distrai. O que dizia?

Mizuki engoliu seco.

- Que admiro a senhora e a minha mãe. Não imagino passar tanto tempo afastada da pessoa que amo. – e Sora sabia que não era atuação, porque a menina dedicou um olhar cheio de amor ao seu filho para rapidamente desviar seu olhar para o seu prato.

Sora a olhou. – Bom, agradeço sua admiração. – e olhou para Yamato. – É mesmo muito difícil. Mas o melhor é quando ele volta para casa. – olhou para a namorada de seu filho. – Tenho certeza que sua mãe também se sente assim.

Ela assentiu. – Sim.

- Me diga, Mizuki. O que você quer fazer na universidade?

Tanto Yamato como Aiko começaram a tossir, surpresos pela mudança de Sora. Os dois a olharam com desconfiança. Sora jamais havia se interessado em conhecer as ex-namoradas que Aiko havia lhes apresentado no passado, mas ali estava ela conhecendo Mizuki.

- Quero estudar direito. – lhe respondeu e seus olhos se iluminaram.

Era decidida.

- E o que você acha da ideia de Aiko estar numa banda?

Sabia que essa não era uma informação que seu filho compartilhava com qualquer um, por isso se surpreendeu ao ver como se olharam. Ela lhe dedicou um enorme sorriso e seu filho um sorriso tímido.

- Se isso o faz feliz, quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?

E para surpresa de Sora não pode evitar pensar "É ela. Ela é a pessoa certa".

E sabia que não precisava dizer para seu filho, porque ele já sabia.

**XxXxXxX**

_Um ano depois_

Enfim, havia chegado o dia em que Aimi e Raito contraíram núpcias. Toda sua família e amigos haviam se reunido para celebrar.

Para surpresa de Sora, Yamato já havia aceitado a ideia de que sua filha havia se casado e depois que havia conversado com Raito, há dois meses, a relação entre eles havia melhorado.

Mas Sora se sentia cheia de nostalgia ao ver sua filha dançar com seu, agora, marido e seu filho com sua namorada.

Involuntariamente, suspirou.

- E esse suspiro?

Sorriu ao escutar a voz de seu marido.

- Não é nada, apenas um pouco de nostalgia. – lhe confessou enquanto ele sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Nostalgia? Antes pensava que era ciúme.

Dedicou-lhe um olhar fugaz.

- Nunca estive com ciúme. – olhou para seus filhos. – Acho que tenho a síndrome do ninho vazio.

Seu marido riu. – Ninho vazio? Aiko ainda vive conosco. – lhe recordou.

Sora o olhou com a sobrancelha levantada.

– Sabe do que estou falando.

- Ahhh. – o escutou rir. – Quer dizer que ainda continua com ciúme de Mizuki.

Ia lhe responder, mas nesse momento Aiko se aproximou. Com apenas dezenove anos era capaz de tirar o fôlego de qualquer uma.

- Mamãe, quer dançar comigo? – lhe ofereceu a mão junto com um sorriso galante.

Se antes se sentia cheia de nostalgia, nesse momento estava cheia de alegria.

- Meu marido ficará com ciúme. – brincou olhando para Yamato.

- Essa... – começou a tossir. – É... – tossiu novamente. – Outra.

Sora o fulminou com o olhar e se levantou enquanto pegava na mão de Aiko.

Quando foram para a pista de dança, Aiko fez uma reverência e voltou a sorrir para sua mãe. Sora começou a rir enquanto começavam a dançar.

Por um momento se manteve em silêncio desfrutando as notas da canção.

- Sinto que você está triste, mãe. – foi seu filho quem quebrou o gelo.

Sora olhou para seu pequeno. Para ela sempre seria uma criança ainda que tivesse crescido.

- Apenas me dei conta do quando vocês cresceram.

- Continuamos sendo nós, mãe. – sorriu. – Sempre vamos precisar de você em nossas vidas.

Sora riu.

- É só que logo cada um vai formar sua própria família.

Aiko assentiu entendendo.

- Mamãe, amanhã posso estar com outra mulher que não seja Mizuki ou posso me casar com ela e passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado, mas seja quem for, jamais vai tirar o lugar que você tem no meu coração.

Sora sentiu como uma lágrima escorria e seu filho a limpou.

- Obrigado, meu amor.

Aiko suavizou seu rosto e olhou para sua mãe.

- Você sempre será a primeira mulher em minha vida, mamãe. Esse lugar ninguém jamais irá tirar... Nunca.

**XxXxXxX**

- Sora! – exclamou Mimi enquanto rodeava seus braços ao redor de sua amiga. – Nossos bebês se casaram!

Sora compartilhou da mesma felicidade que sua amiga e lhe devolveu o abraço.

- Sim, Mimi. Agora somos uma grande família.

A garota de cabelo castanho a soltou e assentiu.

- Já não está mais com ciúme?

Sora a olhou confusa.

- Do que?

- De que Aiko tenha uma namorada. – disse como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Você teve ciúme de Aimi?

Mimi assentiu com a cabeça olhando para frente com um rosto pensativo.

- Óbvio. Raito é meu bebê e quando Aimi entrou em sua vida, senti que o perdia e estava sendo trocada. Mas sabia que não havia outra mulher que o fizesse feliz.

Sora a escutou sem comentar nada.

- Ela era a indicada para meu filho. – os olhos cor caramelo de Mimi se posicionaram sobre Sora. – Uma mãe sempre sabe.

Sora assentiu.

- Sim, é verdade. Pensei que estava ficando louca. – confessou.

- Sora, nada te impede de sentir ciúme. Lembre-se que você é mãe. E ama seus filhos.

A ruiva suspirou começando a se sentir aliviada.

- Obrigado, Mimi.

Mimi sorriu cheia de felicidade.

- Ei, não é Yamato e Aiko? – apontou com seu dedo a ambos que conversavam animadamente e de repente começaram a sussurrar entre eles. – Ohhhh. – soltou sua amiga intrigada.

Sora olhou para o lugar onde Mimi apontava.

- Lhe deu uma camisinha! – exclamou Mimi ao ver como Yamato tirava do bolso da camisa um preservativo.

- YAMATO ISHIDA! – gritou enquanto se aproximava deles, que ao vê-la chegar começaram a gargalhar. – Huh? O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

Yamato foi o primeiro que se recompôs e lhe disse.

- É uma brincadeira, querida. – lhe mostrou a embalagem de uma paleta que de longe podia se confundida com a de um preservativo. – Viu como você é ciumenta?

Sora sentiu seu rosto queimando de vergonha. Aiko se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Te amo, mamãe ciumenta. – lhe disse e os deixou.

Foi até o lugar onde Mizuki conversava animadamente com Tai. Ao vê-lo, ela lhe dedicou sua completa atenção.

Sora suavizou seu rosto ao vê-los. "Uma mãe sempre sabe." pensou repetindo o que Mimi havia lhe dito.

Sentiu como Yamato a abraçava pela cintura e a puxava para ele.

- Você é muito ciumenta, amor.

- Hum. – disse sorridente. – Espera até cair sua ficha do que Aimi e Raito tiveram que fazer para que ela ficasse grávida. – e com uma cara divertida, se soltou de seu marido e se afastou.

- SORA!

**Fim **


End file.
